Oriax Wheelahr
In construction Oriax Wheelahr 'is a female ExKrieg-Hybrid Beast of the Underworld who was the first daughter of Kiara Wheelahr, Karan Wheelahr, the adoptive daughter of the tyrant Ara Astaroth and was the adoptive sister of the queen Valaine Le Doux. Oriax is the legendary princess of the fallen ExKrieg race and is one of the 3 last remnants of the fallen race that was destroyed by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, alongside Katarina Couteau and Yūichirō Hyakuya. Oriax is also the daughter of Violeta Vasconcelos, one of the main protagonists in ''LOTM: Destiny that acts as the secondary leader of the Wolf Pack Squad. Alongside the female characters Katarina Couteau, Imperia Deamonne, Mana Takamiya, and Kotori Itsuka, Oriax is easily one of the most prominent characters in the story, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters that started as heroes while Oriax was the most developed and well-worked heroine after starting as a villain to the first-half of Saga AA, ''the first saga of the storyline. Regal, egotistical, and full of hate, Oriax was once a ruthless, cold-blooded tyrant and outright genocidal that ruled the Dark Empire Triggers Hell with iron fists and has commited thousands of war criminals, from genocide of mortals to destruction of whole planets with magical toxic gas but later abandons her role in the Balam Alliance, instead opting to remain and live on Prime Earth, fighting alongside theRogues to pay for her sins instead of killing herself and going straight to Hell; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful demon, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Katarina Couteau in power, whom she considered her to be her eternal rival. Oriax's character evolves from anti-villain, to anti-hero, to a hero through the course of the story. Oriax is the secondary antagonist of the Magic Side of ''Saga AA, she is one of the rulers of Triggers Hell and a direct member of the Hell Lords, the highest-official command of the Dark Empire and is a dark reflection of the main protagonists Katya and Tomas Sev. While there are many heroes introduced on the story, Oriax is the deuteragonist ''of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side ''storyline after serving the story firstly as an anti-villain antagonist that has been causing troubles to the main heroes in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Mafusa Gang Revenge Sub Arc as the Big Bad while Ara Astaroth was the Bigger Bad, Elesis Du Tirial as the Heavy (primary antagonist) and Sasha as the secondary antagonist. She was also the Bigger Bad in the special Kruel Rose's Operation, being responsable for all incidents to the episode while acting on the shadows as the Woman Behind the Woman (Kruel Rose as the main antagonist being manipulated by Oriax). After her redemption thanks to the moral speeches of Katarina Couteau and the intense fight between her and the Rogues, she returned to her senses and recovered her light, becoming an anti-heroine with an arrogant and rude behavior and has been fighting and looking down in all members of the Rogues but over the course of the story she gets more soft and kind as the Blackness slowly leaves her heart after being exposed to the goodness of the Rogues' friendship. Oriax is considered to be the second most important heroic character of CIS Productions to the Magic Side as she is the first villain coming from a malevolent organization known as Balam Alliance to ever join the Ratatoskr and the Rogues, the main heroic faction of the storyline before the introduction of Alliance of Freedom. Within the Rogues' ranks, Oriax explained many things about the identity of Ara and the informations regarding about the Dark Empires of Balam Alliance, giving the Rogues a high-advantage above the Revelation of Qliphoth which was their primary target at the time. Before Oriax's corruption into becoming a Beastmen and join the villainous Triggers Hell, Oriax was a member of Wheelahr clan in her homeworld with the same name of the former. Oriax was born in one of the major families of the clan, but lost her parents during her first years of life thanks to the intense war that was happening between her clan and the Revelation of Qliphoth. Oriax always struggled to keep up with the highly skilled warrior apprentices of her generation, let alone the very high standards of her clan and had the reputation for being perpetually late and untalented. This after effect caused Oriax to be scorned and casted out by the adults of her town and because of that, Oriax had hardly any friends of her age and she lived a lonely life as an orphan. Oriax entered the Academy at 6 years old, but she was not the brightest student. She may have ADHD, because she flunked a lot of exams and has had a difficult time paying attention in class and she was known as the dead last. Oriax even enjoyed playing pranks on people to gain attention and to be acknowledged, much to the town's annoyance. Still, she nurtured the dream to become Vasto Lorde (lord of the planet) and wished to rule it with a fair hand to keep the planet away from war to prevent children from losing her family like what happened to her. She was believed to have died during the Great War IV, her only surviving legacy being her Sephira Crystal she gave to her teammate, Kurumi Tokisaki while Mio Takamiya was watching, who were the friends she had. In truth, Oriax was saved from death and trained by Ara Astaroth, and was turned into a demon beast known as Beastmen or Hybrid Beast. Ara adopted her to become a powerful demon who would carry on her legacy but she proved to have too much kindness in her heart, but the events of the war left Oriax disillusioned with reality, and she inherited hatred of mortals that has been engaging wars for billion of years, only starting the Circle of Hate again and again; this was enough to make her drop her ideas of peace and thought it was impossible for people live in harmony and started her own plan to create an ideal world. Unknown to them, Oriax had survived and was still being rehabilitated by Ara Astaroth. Ara replaced all of Oriax's damaged body parts with a synthetic animal-bird matter that would function in place of bones, muscle and organs. When Oriax regained the ability to walk, she journeyed out to find Kurumi Tokisaki and Mio, but much to her shock, she saw Kurumi killing Mio (who would later become the First Spirit, causing the First Spacequake on Prime Earth). As Kurumi passed out from a combination of grief and fatigue, both she and Oriax awakened the Blackness inside of their hearts and become sociopath killers. Oriax then went on a killing spree as several enemy from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire came after them. She then came back to Ara (who was the mastermind of the incident to make her fall in despair and break her kindness), now disillusioned with reality and wanting to get revenge on the world for being so cruel by destroying God for abandoning her an rewriting the world. For the next 10 billion years, Oriax caused untold disasters throughout the Living World as she raised through the ranks of Triggers Hell; from Nine Demon Gates to the Hell Lords. As a hero, Oriax was generally a very simple minded, easy going, cheerful person. She often rushes things, and misses obvious things such as Kurumi's constant shyness around her. In the beginning of the story, Oriax is very fun loving, often pulling pranks on fellow villagers. This usually ends in a scolding from her superiors. Oriax later reveals she did these pranks because she liked the attention, as she grew up with no parents or friends. She's also very beginning when she's young, despite being largely unskilled in comparison to her peers. However, when she becomes a dark entity of evil with a twisted sense of justice, she became more calm and focused, no longer caring about friendship, her race, or even her name, all of them being worthless parts of a miserable world that had forced Mio to die at the hands of a person she loved, not only that, after years witnessing the war and death from a close point of view, she discovered all sentient beings had no salvation and gave up on her ideals. Her sole commitment was to Rebirth Plan and the new peaceful world it would create; every crime was a necessary evil, every murder was a sacrifice for the greater good and a life that would be restored in the new world. She was willing to sacrifice herself for the plan and, more often, her allies, turning on them the instant they no longer had any further use to her. Like Madara Ara her, Oriax would gain these allies by preying on the darkness in their hearts and manipulating them, either by subtly corrupting their own goals or by appearing to share their beliefs. From all anti-villains and anti-heroes appearing in LOTM: Sword of Kings, Oriax was indeed the most brutal and contraversial character to ever appear thanks to her brutal war crimes that were caused by her army of barbarians beastmen. Oriax was charged with many wars crimes, from genocide of 500 races, mass murder of innocents and even rape (Oriax clams that people should understand it if a soldier who has crossed thousands of kilometres through blood, fire and death, he need fun with a woman or takes some trifle'), which is, of course, the phrase that only a Complete Monster like Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and Darth Hades would say. Oriax was also the only Anti-Villain to ever come close to Complete Monster status as many Pure Evil villains of the story had tragic background but their crimes went beyond their tragedy, thus, erasing the freudian excuse as tragic villains and becoming Complete Monsters. Oriax, was the only female anti-villain to ever come close to this status but despite all her cruelty inspired in many brutal dictators, she still had love for animals (from birds, to feline, canines, sea creatures, fish, etc...) what were the only things she actually loved and cared about. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, she became a capable warrior and was forbidden by Katarina to commit suicide to escape from all her atrocities and war crimes. Instead, she invited her to join the Rogues (despite many refused to accept her because of her cruelty) to find her light back and mainly to find redemption for all her crimes. Oriax became one of the members of the Rogues and watched the war that herself engaged, seeing the vision of all people she made suffer. After showing redemption and helping Alliance of Freedom taking down the vicious Balam Alliance, she was regarded as a hero both by Alliance of Freedom thanks to her role as the central figure of rebellion against Triggers Hell, and soon after, the rest of the Multi-Universe (since people never discovered she was once a member of the Hell Lords), becoming known as the Hero of the Magic World. However, after the end of the war, she said to Katarina she had to break her promise and was not sastified with her actions helping her to defeat the true evil and decided to seal herself in a cove for more than 3 billion years for all her sins; that would be her last act of redemption. When she was free from her exile, she soon was invited by Sephiria Arks KnightWalker to join her new government that was already stabilized and working to protect and serve the people of all Multi-Universes, she said she was waiting for her for 3 billion years and waited for the day she would come out of her own prison by herself. Oriax, with deep emotion, joined the New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries as a Diplomatic Senator that would help to protect the animal life and ecology in all planets of the omniverse with the help of billions of people who considered her to be a righteous leader. Overview Apperance and Design Yokai Oriax was one of the many characters that had at least 2 appearances to be candidates to be her mainstream. In her first appearance, Oriax was a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her body measurements are cm. Oriax's height is 161 cm. (5 feet 3 inches) making her a character of average height compared to other attractive villainess of the story such as Ara Astaroth and Vira (beautiful only in appearance). Her attire consists of a black japanese kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which rivals Imperia Deamonne and Sanada in terms of size (a very used signal of beauty given to some of the most attractive female characters of the story). In her Nekomata (cat-japenese form) form, which she is mostly in, she grows a pair of black cat ears and two black tails. More importantly, Oriax was still a Hybrid Beast of the Underworld but her parts were based in the Bakaneto Japanese mythology. The bakeneko (化け猫, "changed cat") is a type of Japanese yōkai, or supernatural creature. According to its name, it is a cat that has changed into a yōkai (typical name given to demonic japanese entities). It is often confused with the nekomata, another cat-like yōkai, and the distinction between the two can often be quite ambiguous. Harpy In her most recent appearance, Oriax had a complete change of body-visual and was now more focused in "cuteness" instead of the common and very used "sexy" lady form. In her new appearance, Oriax was no longer a Yokai based on the Japanese mythology of Bakeneko and is now based in Harpy of the Greek mythology. In Greek mythology and Roman mythology, a harpy was a half-human and half-bird personification of storm winds, in Homeric poems. Oriax now has the appearance of a young adult woman with some traces of a teenage girl of 18 years-old, making her having the same appearance of Katarina Couteau and other female characters. Oriax has long-princess red hair because of her ExKrieg-biological trace, orange eyes with pupils of eagle, fangs of an animal, has feet of a eagle and long ears of fox. Despite having her appearance changed, she still has a very voluptuous figure but with smaller breasts. Her body measurements are cm. Oriax's height is 160 cm. (4 feet 2 inches) making her one of the tallest female characters of the Rogues but still smaller than Katarina Couteau and Imperia Deamonne. Her attire consists of a red torn dress that is almost pressed against her skin, making it somehow a body-suit, dark-blue hood that has two holes on the top to allow the exit of her long-fox ears. In her right shoulder, she has the skull of a crow that holds her hood and keeps it attracted to her body and has the inferior parts similar to wings. She also has arm bracelets that keeps her hands protected from upcoming atacks. Her legs are also covered with black bandages, making it somehow looks like a thighhighs. Her nails are painted with black and can take forms of claws of a feline animal. Name Demonology Orias is a great marquesse, and is seene as a lion riding on a strong horsse, with a serpents taile, and carrieth in his right hand two great serpents hissing, he knoweth the mansion of planets and perfectlie teacheth the vertues of the starres, he transformeth men, he giveth dignities, prelacies, and confirmations, and also the favour of freends and foes, and hath under him thirtie legions. The Fifty-ninth Spirit is Oriax, or Orias. He is a Great Marquis, and appeareth in the Form of a Lion, 26 riding upon a Horse Mighty and Strong, with a Serpent’s Tail; and he holdeth in his Right Hand two Great Serpents hissing. His Office is to teach the Virtues of the Stars, and to know the Mansions of the Planets, and how to understand their Virtues. He also transformeth Men, and he giveth Dignities, Prelacies, and Confirmation thereof; also Favour with Friends and with Foes. In demonology, Orias (also spelled Oriax) is a Great Marquis of Hell, and has thirty legions of demons under his command. He knows and teaches the virtues of the stars and the mansions of the planets (the influence of each planet depending on the astrological sign in which it is in a specific moment and the influence of that sign on an individual depending on how the zodiac was configured at the moment of his/her birth or at the moment of asking a question to the astrologist); he also gives dignities, prelacies, and the favour of friends and foes, and can metamorphose a man into any shape. 9ac686c7a164d7eeaecf2f3db193d69f--bài-tarot-solomon.jpg Mythology Oriax was name very used by Harpies' communities in the Greek and Roman mythology. The Harpies were mythical monsters in Greek mythology, having the form of a bird and a human face. They carried evildoers to be punished by the Erinyes. Zeus had given the gift of prophecy to King Phineus of Thrace, who used it to uncover the secret plan of the god. Angry, Zeus blinded him and put him on an island, where there was a lot of food; however, Phineus could not eat anything, because the Harpies would steal his food before he could eat it. Years later, Jason and the Argonauts arrived at the island, managing to drive the Harpies away. The Harpies escaped to their cave in Crete, while Phineus helped the Argonauts by telling them how to pass the Symplegades rocks. The Harpies were also seen as the personifications of the destructive winds. Initially, two harpies were mentioned; Aello (storm swift), and Ocypete (swift wing). Later, a third was added, named Celaeno (dark). Harpies__The_Monsters_Of_Greek_Mythology.jpg Norse Culture Ironically, Oriax has the nickname Werewolf, which was given to explain her changes of bird to canine-like forms. Despite she is similar to a werewolf in many forms, she is deeply based in Fenrir. Fenrir is the most infamous of the many wolves in Norse mythology. His importance for the pre-Christian Scandinavians is demonstrated by his being depicted on numerous surviving runestones, not to mention his ubiquity in Old Norse literary sources. He’s the son of the god Loki and the giantess Angrboða, which makes him the brother of the serpent Jormungand and the underworld goddess Hel. As is recounted more fully in the tale The Binding of Fenrir, the Aesir gods raised Fenrir themselves in order to keep him under their control and prevent him from wreaking havoc throughout the Nine Worlds. He grew at an astonishingly fast pace, however, and eventually the troubled gods decided to chain him up. Their first two attempts were unsuccessful; while the cunning gods convinced Fenrir that it was only a game, a test of his strength, he broke through the fetters easily. For their third attempt, the gods had the dwarves forge the strongest chain ever built, which nevertheless gave the appearance of being very light and even soft to the touch. When the gods presented Fenrir with this third fetter, he became suspicious, and he refused to be bound with it unless one of the gods would stick his or her hand in his mouth as a pledge of good faith. Only Tyr was brave enough to do this, knowing that it would mean the loss of his hand. And, sure enough, when Fenrir found himself unable to break free of his bonds, he ripped Tyr’s hand from its arm. The chain was then tied to a boulder and a sword was placed in Fenrir’s jaws to hold them open. As he howled wildly and ceaselessly, a foamy river called “Expectation” (Old Norse Ván) flowed from his drooling mouth. Fenrir-2.jpg Logo '' tumblr_oqqj89pdiT1tf454ko1_1280.png '' Data *'' Name': Oriax Wheelahr *''Nacionality: Wheelahrian'' *''Gender: Female'' *''Classification: Fascist Dictator, Fallen Pure Good Hero, Genocidal Sociopath, Woobie Anti-Villain, Lawful Tyrant, Peace Seeker Knight Templar, Extremist Terrorist, 7th Queen of Hell, Ruler of the 5th Floor of Hell, Omnicidal Delusional, Twisted Warrior of "Justice", Well Intentioned Extremist, Hybrid Human, Tragic Corrupt Ruler, Oppressive Queen, Determined Warrior of Peace'' *''Age: 20,000,000,000 years old'' *''Powers and Abilities: 'Super strength, speed, durability, the ability to use Black Arts, which can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise (can be used to enhance physical abilities and create elemental attacks), limited battle - precognition (via the Beast's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body, fire manipulation, Beast Eye allows her to hypnotize opponents and make them see illusions, summoning, can summon colossal meteors, can summon an ethereal warrior like creature (Baskerville used by Ara Astaroth) that acts offensively and defensively, can generate wind blades with the swords of her Final Baskerville, Black Art absorptionand gravity manipulation via Satan's Eye (can likely use all Satan's Eye abilities) | Gravity manipulation | Wood manipulation and the ability to put people to sleep via wood magic, regeneration (low - high), immortality (type 3 and 7) | Gains Third Eye with planetary illusion abilities, high level regeneration, orbs which can negate ninjutsu composed of all five elements and yin and yang'' *Weaknesses': 'Massively arrogant, reluctant to use her full power, her meteor is a suicide attack if not in Beast form (or in a lower form of Satan), is still vulnerable to soul-manipulation and sealing as an Beast (can only be manipulated by Pure-Blooded Devils). | Satan Mode has a time limit | Physical attacks and Divine Weapons (like Ara Astaroth) '' *Destructive Capacity': 'Multi city block level+ physically, town level with her massive fire waves, small country level+ with Perfect Satan form, country level+ with Baskerville under her control | Town level+ with Beast's Breath (managed to inflict burns on Exkrieg I Katarina) and small city Level with Blackness enhanced Complete Satan, small planet level+ with Full Satan form, potentially higher | Same as when she was alive, high planet level+ via meteor and Perfect Satan (she's also comparable or superior to Celica Arfonia, who herself has energy on the level of all the shrouds that Berserk Katarina had given out) | Continent+ level with one eye and the Black Arts at 100%, moon level via CT with the double Satan and Beast mode'' *Range': 'Mutiple Kilometers | Planetary'' *Speed': 'Massively hypersonic (was able to outspeed Shigure's Artificial Demon weapon that intercepted Kal Shekhar's standard Meta-Human form, fought Vira evenly, is a top-tier in reactions and combat speed, crossed country distances on foot quickly) | Massively hypersonic (Blitzes Katarina, Lucas, and toys with Krulcifer) | Massively hypersonic (Could go toe to toe with Eight Gated Tomas and react to a Elesis enhanced blitz)'' *Durability': 'Multi city block level+, town level+ with Complete Satan, island level+ via Perfect Satan | Small city level via Beast and city level with Complete Satan (battered by all the Rogues and took all their strikes to destroy her Satan form) | Beast's wood magic enables er to regenerate (at the very least from the level of damage taken from Katya's powerful Anti-Qliphoth seal used against the Black God) | Continent level'' *Strength': 'Superhuman, exact extent is unknown'' *Stamina': 'Very high, enough energy to summon a star, a feat deemed impossible for modern Beastmen | Unlimited'' *Standard Equipment': Feathers of Choronzon'' *''Intelligence: 'Very huge, for her to become Hell Lord's chef is an effort equal to breathing, she studied under Mercurius mysteries of the universe and literally no one in history can surpass her in pure experience, she's one of the few who can process vast information of her soul stock, she's so charistmatic that psychos and serial killers pledge absolute loyalty towards her in her ideal world'' *Summary': Well-Intentioned Extremist Terrorist '' *''IQ: 2,000+'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Satan's Eye: The first of the Satan's powers is being able to see the flow of energy. The Satan's eye itself gives colour to energy, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Satan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Satan's Eye evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Satan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Satan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through illusions cast by simple eye contact between both parties.'' *''- Satan Illusion: Simply the use of generic illusios used by members of the Hell Lords clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Hell Lords can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. '' **''- Beast's Illusion: Using her Beast form, Oriax stares at her opponent directly in the eye. Then a shadowy figure of herself appears before them forcing them under a illusion. An image resembling her Beast form appears in front of the opponent and grasps them as it begins "assimilating" them into itself. This breaks the opponent's will. Afterwards, the opponent is left incapacitated. '' **''- Tartarus' Eye: An advanced form of the Beastmen that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Beast's eye user. Over time, use of the Tartarus' techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Tartarus' eye of another Beastmen member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Tartarus' eye. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power.'' *''- Baskerville: The third ability granted by the Tartarus' eye after awakening the abilities in both eyes. It creates a gigantic, canine being that surrounds the user. Baskerville is formed through the materialization of the user's energy and as such differs in appearance as well as colour between users.'' *''- Enhanced senses: Physical strength is not the only thing that Oriax can supplement. This applies to senses too. Her vision can now accurately see in a few hundred meters and their hearing can recognize voices even through obstructions.'' *''- Heilige Eolh: Nothing more than her body, vessel with limitless capacity to store souls, powerful enough to act as a Holy Relic itself. There are two reasons for this supreme defense. One is entirety of Valhalla's army, millions of souls swirling in a vortex of chaos, repelling any foe who dares to bare fangs at this impenetrable fortress. The second is barrier erected when Ara's completed Ark of the Convenant in Qliphoth. It's a powerful membrane, permanently deployed around Oriaxx protecting her from all phenomena. With anti-physical, anti-magical, anti-temporal and anti-accidental attributes, Oriax's already powerful defense has reached completely new heights. To even breach her soul, this barrier must be penetrated first. There are only three methods to surpass this defense: (1) attack with spiritual capacity exceeding entirety of Valhalla, (2) use powerful conceptual abilities, (3) self-destruction.'' *''- Golden Light of Destruction: Surge of pure, golden splendor, divine power of Oriax apable of evaporating everything upon contact, as if light of the new world is washing away old order. It was powerful enough to reduce Kruel Rose, Ancient Spirituum embodyingdarkness of the Insanity, to a mere scraps. '' *''- Beast's Eye: Said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Occular abilities of the Underworld. It was admired as being able to bring forth all energy. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of energies. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh path - that is "beyond life and death".'' *''- Die Ewigkeit: Eternity destruction. Magical formula created by Oriax to support ascension to godhood. Alchemy that fuses user and Holy Relic to create superhuman. It enables its user to use souls as a weapon and armor.'' *''- Information absorption: all information is recorded in the souls, from memories to emotions and personal experience. Oriax can use this knowledge for her own means. However, because of tremondous amount of information, high level computing capability is required and this ability is almost useless in the course of battle, because one's identity would disappear.'' *''- Necrogiant: Mobile form of Oriax's spirits, juggernaut of dead embodying all souls in the Valhalla. It moves in a bipedal way and its speed surpasses any kind of movement. Its arm's length is enough to grab mountains and reach bottom of the ocean, sending enormous amount of water hundreds of meters in the air with each step, generating earthquakes more powerful than any recorded.'' *''- Fire manipulation: in concord with her burning passion, Ara's Holy Relic provides her with an ability to control fire. Her mastery over it is such she can guide airflow, float on fireballs created by her and deploy barriers to protect her from incoming attacks. Moreover, due to her authority of "absolute accuracy", her creations have homing property. '' ''Personal Information Villainess ''All personal informations of Oriax, such as her hobbies, her favorite things, etc *'' Favorite colors:'' **''Black, orange, white, yellow, silvier, gold, red, dark blue'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Demon ration, lasagna, red wine, beer, cake of rice, Indian curry, bean'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Red dress, skull masks'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Enjoying pictures of landscrapes, collecting (or making) works of arts, executing demons, torturing humans and Gods, killing her political opponents, subjugating the Triggers Hell's people, sending humans and low-level demons to gas chambers'' *'' Favorite allies:'' **''Hates all her allies'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Scathach, Ellen Mira Mathers, Albedo'' *''Likes:'' **''Suffering of warmongers, destruction of planets at war, manipulating ignorant people, ruling over Triggers Hell, leading her people to destruction, committing genocide, killing innocent people for the sake of her own peace, working on the Void Project, antagonizing God for abandoning her, searching for Artifacts of the Past, writing books, torturing her enemies in brutal ways'' *''Religion:'' **''Aranism - Yuu Vong Church (Ara's original religion)'' *''Hates:'' **''Human happiness, smile of selfish people, Robots, Liars (hypocrisy), K-Pop songs, Gothic Opera, Soup Operas, serial killers without motives, Communism, Policy, Christianism, Balam Alliance, Muslims, Friendship, Jews, Indians, Japaneses, Angels, Family, Weak people, cowards in her army, infants, technology, space ships, KnightWalkers, Global Pact Defense, Events, Cultural festivals, Carnival, Arrogant businessmen, Wars without motives, racists without reason, murders without great plans, people who are against her ideals'' *''Political types:'' **''Hardly take part in political parties but most of her appearances implies she rules Triggers Hell with a Extreme Left-Wing Socialist dictatorship'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Consider the screams of mortals to be the best song'' *''Age:'' **''20,000,000,000 years old (current age), 18-19 years old (current body)'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Ara Astaroth, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Vira'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Katarina Couteau, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, Lucy Sheev KnightWalker, Imperia Deamonne, Katya, Gaius Phoenix, Valnir Kruls, Isis Maxwell, Maeve, Krulcifer, Mana Takamiya, Rentaro Satomi, Erza Scarlet, Shigure Yukimi, Tomas Sev, Lucas Kellan, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Kurumi Tokisaki, Asuha Chigusa, Jellal Fernandes, Atala Arck, Azul Jissele, Celica Arfonia], Majestrix, Komaru Naegi, Jin Kisaragi, Mahesvara, Saeko Busujima, Kyouhei Kannazuki, Kotori Itsuka, Elliot Baldwin Woodman, Karen Nora Mathers, Medusa, Elesis Du Tirial, Alisa Ray Peram Westcott, Siver Keis, Phillip, Asuna, Shido Itsuka, Miku Izayoi, Miku Hatsune, Sanada, Yuuji Kazami, Natsumi, Mukuro Hoshimiya, Rinne Sonogami, Ying, Yamai Sisters, Mayuri, Yuri Barnes, Zatanna, Mey, Dark Tohka, Dark Origami, Syndra, Evelynn Astaroth, Eve Fullbuster, Bismarck Bodewig, Nox, Nemesis, Valaine Le Doux;'' ''Heroine *''Favorite colors: **''Blue, green, white, yellow, silvier, gold, red, dark blue'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''X-Burger, Most typical foods of the American specialty except for fish and crustaceons, Nutritious vegetables, coffee, eggs, all types of meat'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Red dress, skull masks, black and whit combat suits, body suit, black hood, shorts'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Travelling to other planets, saving animals from abuse, ending wars with her own hands, cooling down military conflicts, saving demons from genocides, protecting plants from eco-terrorism, sending criminals to jail, drinking tea in peaceful mornings'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Katarina Couteau, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, Lucy Sheev KnightWalker, Imperia Deamonne, Katya, Gaius Phoenix, Valnir Kruls, Isis Maxwell, Maeve, Krulcifer, Mana Takamiya, Rentaro Satomi, Erza Scarlet, Shigure Yukimi, Tomas Sev, Lucas Kellan, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Kurumi Tokisaki, Asuha Chigusa, Jellal Fernandes, Atala Arck, Azul Jissele, Celica Arfonia], Majestrix, Komaru Naegi, Jin Kisaragi, Mahesvara, Saeko Busujima, Kyouhei Kannazuki, Kotori Itsuka, Elliot Baldwin Woodman, Karen Nora Mathers, Medusa, Elesis Du Tirial, Alisa Ray Peram Westcott, Siver Keis, Phillip, Asuna, Shido Itsuka, Miku Izayoi, Miku Hatsune, Sanada, Yuuji Kazami, Natsumi, Mukuro Hoshimiya, Rinne Sonogami, Ying, Yamai Sisters, Mayuri, Yuri Barnes, Zatanna, Mey, Dark Tohka, Dark Origami, Syndra, Evelynn Astaroth, Eve Fullbuster, Bismarck Bodewig, Nox, Nemesis, Valaine Le Doux;'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Scathach, Ellen Mira Mathers, Albedo, Atala Arck (rival), Hoppou-Chan, Elesis Du Tirial, Ao Kuang'' '' '' *''Likes:'' **''Lewd jokes, dirty sexual quotes, Mystical beings, knowing new planets spread out space, visiting new places, studying new types of animals and species, eating fruits, builting artifacts, watching romance films, watching homosexual videos, watching pornography, hentai cartoons, erotic books and novels, 18+ films, taking care of animals, adopting abandoned animals, rescuing extinct races of animals and creatures, visiting the abyssal waters of the oceans'' *''Religion:'' **''Taoism'' *''Hates:'' **''Fanatics, beer, fire, war, satanism, human experiments, assassins, mercenaries, nazis, fascists, Dark Empires, liars, serial killers, perverts (Rentaro as an exception), rapists, destroyers of worlds, slavers, corrupt politicians, greedy people, weak-minded people, warmongers, corrupt priests, dictators, evil demons, evil angels, Aldegyr Kingdom, Dark Emperors, Triggers Hell, coffee beans, lover stealers, tsunderes, Sith, selfish aliens, neo-nazis, KnightWalker Family, Moon Terminator Company, Artificial Demon Weapons, gangsters, Mafusa Gang, Order of Terror, DEM Empire, Sith Empire, Balam Alliance, troublemakers, bully, bullying, juvenile deliquents, genocidal tyrants, aristocrats'' *''Political types:'' **''Democracy and Right-Wing political party'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Metal and rock (despite her appearance)'' *''Age:'' **''25,000,000,000 years old (current age); 20 years old (current body)'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Lusamine, Michael Langdon (temporary alliance in Diabla Arc), Towa '' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Ara Astaroth, Vira, The Fallen, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 , Aki Honda, Tomoo, Sasha, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Darth Hades , Darth Revan, Darth Riv, Darth Nihilus , Darth Volorion, Darth Maul, Darth Sidious, Petelgese-Rommanii Conti, Emperor Tathagata Killer, King Hamdo, Yandere-chan, Orochimaru, the Joker, Stan, Unicron, the Darkness, Adolf Hitler, Eckidina KnightWalker, Misogi Kumagawa, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Lord Boros, Voldëmort, Akihiro Kurata, Seth, Anubis'' ''Personality Villainess Witnessing the death of Mio, and especially learning the circumstances of her death and witnessing the many wars over the years, shattered Oriax's idealism, leading her to hold reality itself in bitter contempt. She regards the world as wretched, and the political and religious system as the source of all woes. She dismisses understanding and hope as irrelevant delusions and the greatest heroes as trash whose efforts ultimately prove futile. Moreover, she lost any interest in her very existence, claiming that she is no one and that her name is merely a remnant of the past she rejected; a thing that this cruel world gave to her. As such, she always tries to force her foes to face their own powerlessness, hammering her views with cruel taunts and breaking lectures; and is determined to break those who believe in her former ideals to make them just like her. She is absolutely unable to fathom the value of a selfless sacrifice and is persuaded that the more one struggles the more one suffers in vain. Although she is utterly dedicated to her nihilistic goal, it must be noted that deep down in her subconscious, some slivers of her former personality subsist, leading her to envision what her life could have been during her battle with Katarina. By the time the story takes place, Oriax has become deeply cruel, ruthless, manipulative, traitorous, scornful, greedy, and selfish. She has a calm, patient, empathetic, and dead-serious attitude, being most often polite and easygoing but displaying scathing contempt at times. She hates being betrayed and will track down anyone who failed to honor a bargain or defected. However, she displays a real respect for her enemies, whose qualities she acknowledges, and her subordinates, helping them when in trouble and praising those who died. She honors her promises, as she never made a direct move against Paradise while Celica Arfonia was alive. Also, she retains a bit of the laid back attitude she displayed under her goofy pretence, displaying a dry, sarcastic, sense of humour and enjoying to mess with her foes. Oriax embraced some of Ara's point of view about the endless conflicts that plague the Living World and the history of hatred between the Angels and the Demons, seeing it as a destiny that cannot be reversed. However, she despises Ara whom she regards as an immature egomaniac and has the goal to destroy everything into anarchy for pure malevolence. Although she is ready for the worst to enact her goal, what she really seeks is to return to the happy days of her teenage years, in a world without tragedies where she could be reunited with her loved ones (mostly Mio). And despite the extreme selfishness of her goal, she genuinely believes that everyone's life will be much better in a rewritten reality where all damages would be undone and where everyone's dreams would come true. As such, it can be said that her idealism is not entirely gone, yet horribly warped. Oriax is also highly intelligent, materialistic, and scheming (to the point that even Isaac Ray Peram Westcott acknowledges it), being an expert strategist who devises complicated plans spanning over many years from behind the scenes. (However, she often takes risky gambits.) She is also very skilled in preparing and improvising back-up plans following the situation, to make things go in the direction he wants even when her main goal is thwarted. Moreover, she is a very resourceful manipulator, able to impersonate Ara Astaroth flawlessly and use the fear caused by her name to its fullest extent, and to gain the trust of those useful for her goals. She knows how to play with people's affects and emotions, and uses half-truths and pretences of sympathy to mold people into what she wants; being able to bring the worst out of those she gained to her side and to play the Living World like a fiddle during years. Oriax believes that hope is seemingly irrelevant, that cooperation is nothing but a silent conflict, and that peace and war cannot exist without each other. She scorns visions of the world other than her own and believes that she is the only one who is able to fix the precursors’ failures. She also demonstrates a very strong desire for domination, which first made her want Triggers Hell to dominate every other planet, and culminated in her desire to rule reality itself to a more peaceful world before turning it in illusion world. Oriax would sacrifice her own pawns to further her plan without remorse and reluctantly kill one of her own clansman once they fail her. Oriax loved fighting above all else: the sights, the sounds, even the taste of her own blood; she felt being reincarnated deprived him of the full experience. Yet he was very disciplined in a fight, never allowing her failed plans or attacks to upset her, never letting superior numbers or power intimidate her, and always willing to do whatever must be done to gain victory. Although she sometimes imposed limitations on herself, such as not using certain techniques more than once, she was willing to "lower" herself with unbecoming tactics or excess displays in order to change tactics and exploit advantages. She was perfectly aware of her talents and did not feign modesty, bluntly stating when she was stronger than her opponents and belittling them when they continued to defy her. Conversely, if she was proven wrong or somebody posed a legitimate challenge to her, she would admit it, apologise for previous remarks if necessary. In addition, if such an opponent is about to die, she would show them the ultimate respect by taking the time and effort to finish them off herself, even if said person is going to die on their own. Stemming from this, she feels insulted if she knows an opponent isn't using their full power against her, even if she knows it will result in their death. Oriax was show to be a brutal and extremist dictator as well, allowing many of her forces to commit crimes to create hate and wrath inside of people's hearts to make them just like her via wars, tortures, genocides, public executions, destruction of planets, rape, psychological torture and even forcing hundreds npeople to dig their own graves before ordering her troops to execute them in their own graves. She is also lecherous and cold-hearted but does not display sadism like the rest of the villains of the storyline, instead, she believes that pain and suffering should be used and not enjoyed; used to turn people to the dark side to make them see the truth of the world and how cruel it is by killing loved ones of her victims. Despite her arrogant and selfish nature, Oriax is not above listening to her generals when she knows they are right about something. Heroine Oriax is a boisterous and exuberant individual. She would end sentences with "Zii~" when excited or frustrated. She has a number of childish traits, such as being a very picky eater (she almost exclusively eats curry), being afraid of ghosts, and carries a chubby red-dinnosaurwallet which she calls "Littlefoot". Oriax is heedless to formality or social standings and has a habit of giving people she meets nicknames or addressing them without appropriate honourifics, as shown when she opted to call Katarina as "Reddy". She can also be quite perverted, creating different forms of his sexy poses and once tried to sneak a peek in the en's bath when the opportunity presented itself. Despite these, plus other quirks and the great amounts of criticism that follows them, Oriax is said to have a personality that brings people to her, inspiring friendship, loyalty and love from most of the people she meets through acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view. According to Kotori, Oriax is a kinesthetic learner, as she is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principles or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to her, much to her teachers' annoyance. Oriax is aware her own ineptitude, and admits that she puts up a strong front so people around her won't know of her embarrassment and frustration about it, despite of all her accomplishments. Oriax responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive in order to learn new techniques, though she doesn't hesitate to ask for help if she needs it. Despite her naivety, Oriax can be quite observant, picking up on things others miss and retaining information casually gathered through conversation. In battle, Oriax has shown to be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of her techniques to catch her opponents off guard. While she can be calm and collected most of the times during a fight, Oriax can also get frustrated when she is unable to defeat her opponent, and can forget some concepts or weaknesses that she herself noted beforehand. Oriax is very cheerful and carefree to the point of not having any concept of modesty, as she routinely appears either under dressed or with little or no attempt to cover her exposed body. She is very naive but also quite insightful, often saying things she does not understand, and is probably the most 'childish' of the Rogues' members, even more so than Katarina. She also eats a lot, to the point that she emptied Imperia's wallet when they first met as heroine. Her massive appetite has led Katarina to nickname her 'the Savage'. Oriax is the most competitive of the Rogues and seems to really enjoy fighting, being very eager when it comes into confronting other rival. However, she never fails to be polite as she usually asks for permission before fighting them. She never gives up and has made a promise to Katarina that she won't lose to anyone. Oriax is also highly optimistic and almost always smiling, even when she is upset or angry. Although there are many adult themes in the story, Oriax is considered to be the most sexually straight-forward member of the Rogues. This was clearly highlighted in her first appearance, when she described her attraction to lose her virginity with a man. She has a habit of inserting any sexual innuendo possible in her sentences, to the point where she finds it normal to convert any innocent thought into something perverted. True to her word, Oriax is an avid (self-proclaimed) fujoshi: she is a passionate consumer of Yaoi manga and magazines, is comically aroused by intercourse between mecha. Oriaxx is proud of her perverseness, as she says that she would be a boring person if people only thought of her as a genius girl. She also greatly enjoys BL-related media, mostly H-games and novels, to the point of watching one in front of everyone and fantasizing about it. Despite her perversiveness, Oriax is shown to be very caring towards her club-mates as she is very sensitive to everyone's well-being and is almost always depicted in high-spirits. She is quite pestered by the fact that her club-mates usually feign ignorance about their already-established friendship by claiming that they are still friendless and view each other only as club-mates, especially Imperia. While other characters would describe her as sweet, kindhearted and innocent, the real Oriax is above all else highly perverted, a side of herself which she doesn't show to others with the exception of somewhat), the former of whom she loves and lusts for. She often fantasizes perverted situations with Tomas even if it's him with another girl, and desires for him to become sexually active towards her but despite her pervert personality, she is deeply shy and can be considered only a cat who meow but do not bite, Oriax often tries to advance to Tomas in his bed and tries to seduce him but always give up and run from the scene in embarassament after she notices she is afraid of what is coming next. Sometimes, whenever Oriax gets caught up in the moment of imagining an ecchi situation with Tomas and some other girl, she has a tendency to drool. She often sneaks into his bed at night half naked to sleep with him because, in his sleep, he becomes much more frisky and physically active than he is aware of but like always escape from the bed after feeling fear of losing her castity. She is very caring towards animals, due to her ability to communicate with them, and treats them as her friends and should the situation be fit to their abilities, her tools and weapons. In fact she notes one of the reasons she fell for Tomas was his kindness towards animals and the plants in her garden, after which she only progressively falls deeper in love with him, which gradually goes from teasing him, to sleeping in his bed, all to secure her place beside him. Oriaxx is also known for her yandere tendencies, which some characters who truly know her would describe to be the real Oriax. She is generally sweeter than most of the girls in Ratatoskr, but develops a bad attitude whenever Mana takes credit for something they do. She also shows a darker and more sinister side of herself whenever her friends are in trouble, and she becomes more mischievous and hostile.People have generally stated that Oriax becomes very scary when this occurs. Oriax calls this her battle state, a state which Vira and Ara Astaroth have noted that she has a tremendous amount of bloodlust. Although she can be rather perverse and even selfish with her desires on occasions, she is still a very kind person to those she cares about and is willing to do anything to make them happy, including helping Tomas choose more than one woman (Katarina Couteau, Cassie Cage and Black Hanekawa) when he obviously cares about so many. Many of her perverted antics, while also being for her own enjoyment, are more often than not done to titillate and arouse Tomas out of love and lust at the same time. She's even willing to go to the extent of being absolutely protective over others. She also is serious and diligent, talented in most subjects, and is also very popular among the Ratatoskr's officers. However, she is almost always thinking perverted things, even suggesting that one of her main reasons to be interested in Tomas is curiosity about information not covered in health classes. She was complimented by Mana that she's always good at everything but she brushed off the compliment and said that she also has things that she's not good at. She mentioned that when she was on her lower years an english translation of the word pencil was asked in the test, she glanced on the pencil that she's using and saw the right answer. She left the space blank in the answer sheet to punish herself because, as she calls the situation, she 'cheated'. Oriax's Mental Illinesses (Wikia sources) Bloodlust '' Bloodlust or bloodthirstiness refers to a desire to see blood being shed; it usually refers to a desire to see blood being shed in combat. It can also refer to a literal lust or desire for either the sight or drinking of blood, such as blood fetishism, or for drinking blood in vampire-like behaviour. ''Nightmare disorder Nightmare disorder, also known as 'dream anxiety disorder', is a sleep disorder characterized by frequent nightmares. The nightmares, which often portray the individual in a situation that jeopardizes their life or personal safety, usually occur during the REM stages of sleep. Though such nightmares occur within many people, those with nightmare disorder experience them with a greater frequency. The disorder's DSM-IV number is 307.47. During the nightmare, the sleeper may scream and yell out things. The victim is often awakened by these threatening, frightening dreams and can often vividly remember their experience. Upon awakening, the sleeper is unusually alert and oriented within their surroundings, but may have an increased heart rate and symptoms of anxiety, like sweating. They may have trouble falling back to sleep for fear they will experience another nightmare. A person experiencing nightmare disorder would have trouble going through everyday tasks; the anxiety and lack of sleep caused by the fearful dreams would hinder the individual from completing everyday jobs efficiently and correctly. Upon experiencing this, these victims should consult with a psychiatrist. Bibliomania Bibliomania can be a symptom of obsessive–compulsive disorder which involves the collecting or even hoarding of books to the point where social relations or health are damaged. One of several unusual behaviors associated with books, bibliomania is characterized by the collecting of books which have no use to the collector nor any great intrinsic value to a genuine book collector. The purchase of multiple copies of the same book and edition and the accumulation of books beyond possible capacity of use or enjoyment are frequent symptoms of bibliomania. Bibliomania is not a psychological disorder recognized by the American Psychatric Association in its DSM-IV. The term was coined by John Ferriar (1761–1815), a physician at the Manchester Royal Infirmary. Ferriar coined the term in 1809 in a poem he dedicated to his bibliomanic friend, Richard Heber (1773–1833). In the early nineteenth century, "bibliomania" was used in popular discourse (such as in periodical essays and poems) to describe obsessive book collectors. In 1809, the Reverend Thomas Frognall Dibdin published Bibliomania; or Book Madness, a work described by literary critic Philip Connell as "a series of bizarre rambling dialogues which together comprised a kind of dramatized mock pathology, lavishly illustrated and, in the second edition, embellished with extensive footnotes on bibliography and the history of book collecting." The "symptoms" displayed by the biblomaniacs in Dibdin's work include "an obsession with uncut copies, fine paper or vellum pages, unique copies, first editions, blackletter books, illustrated copies, association copies, and condemned or suppressed works". Insomnia Insomnia, also known as sleeplessness, is a sleep disorder where people have trouble sleeping. They may have difficulty falling asleep, or staying asleep as long as desired. Insomnia is typically followed by daytime sleepiness, low energy, irritability, and a depressed mood. It may result in an increased risk of motor vehicle collisions, as well as problems focusing and learning. Insomnia can be short term, lasting for days or weeks, or long term, lasting more than a month. Insomnia can occur independently or as a result of another problem. Conditions that can result in insomnia include psychological stress, chronic pain, heart failure, hyperthyroidism, heartburn, restless leg syndrome, menopause, certain medications, and drugs such as caffeine, nicotine, and alcohol. Other risk factors include working night shifts and sleep apnea.Diagnosis is based on sleep habits and an examination to look for underlying causes. A sleep study may be done to look for underlying sleep disorders. Screening may be done with two questions: "do you experience difficulty sleeping?" and "do you have difficulty falling or staying asleep? Melancholia '' Melancholia (from Greek: µέλαινα χολή, melaina chole),]also lugubriousness, from the Latin lugere, to mourn; moroseness, from the Latin morosus, self-willed, fastidious habit; wistfulness, from old English wist: intent, or saturnine, was a concept in ancient and pre-modern medicine. Melancholy was one of the four temperaments matching the four humours. In the 19th century, "melancholia" could be physical as well as mental, and melancholic conditions were classified as such by their common cause rather than by their properties. The name "melancholia" comes from the old medical belief of the four humours: disease or ailment being caused by an imbalance in one or other of the four basic bodily liquids, or humours. Personality types were similarly determined by the dominant humor in a particular person. According to Hippocrates and subsequent tradition, melancholia was caused by an excess of black bile, hence the name, which means "black bile", from Ancient Greek μέλας (melas), "dark, black", and χολή (kholé), "bile"; a person whose constitution tended to have a preponderance of black bile had a melancholic disposition. In the complex elaboration of humorist theory, it was associated with the earth from the Four Elements, the season of autumn, the spleen as the originating organ and cold and dry as related qualities. In astrology it showed the influence of Saturn, hence the related adjective saturnine. Melancholia was described as a distinct disease with particular mental and physical symptoms in the 5th and 4th centuries BC. Hippocrates, in his Aphorisms, characterized all "fears and despondencies, if they last a long time" as being symptomatic of melancholia. When a patient could not be cured of the disease it was thought that the melancholia was a result of demonic possession. ''Major depressive disorder Major depressive disorder (MDD), also known simply as depression, is a mental disorder characterized by at least two weeks of low mood that is present across most situations. It is often accompanied by low self-esteem, loss of interest in normally enjoyable activities, low energy, and pain without a clear cause. People may also occasionally have false beliefs or see or hear things that others cannot. Some people have periods of depression separated by years in which they are normal while others nearly always have symptoms present. Major depressive disorder can negatively affect a person's personal, work, or school life, as well as sleeping, eating habits, and general health. Between 2–7% of adults with major depression die by suicide, and up to 60% of people who die by suicide had depression or another mood disorder. The cause is believed to be a combination of genetic, environmental, and psychological factors. Risk factors include a family history of the condition, major life changes, certain medications, chronic health problems, and substance abuse. About 40% of the risk appears to be related to genetics. The diagnosis of major depressive disorder is based on the person's reported experiences and a mental status examination. There is no laboratory test for major depression. Testing, however, may be done to rule out physical conditions that can cause similar symptoms. Major depression should be differentiated from sadness, which is a normal part of life and is less severe. The United States Preventive Services Task Force (USPSTF) recommends screening for depression among those over the age 12, while a prior Cochrane review found that the routine use of screening questionnaires have little effect on detection or treatment. Pathological lying '' Pathological lying (also called pseudologia fantastica and mythomania) is a behavior of habitual or compulsive lying. It was first described in the medical literature in 1891 by Anton Delbrueck. Although it is a controversial topic, pathological lying has been defined as "falsification entirely disproportionate to any discernible end in view, may be extensive and very complicated, and may manifest over a period of years or even a lifetime". The individual may be aware they are lying, or may believe they are telling the truth. Sometimes however, the individual may be lying to make their life seem more exciting when in reality they believe their life is unpleasant or boring. ''Machiavellianism In modern psychology, Machiavellianism is one of the dark triad personalities, characterized by a duplicitous interpersonal style, a cynical disregard for morality, and a focus on self-interest and personal gain. Machiavellianism is also a term that some social, forensic and personality psychologists use to describe a person's tendency to be unemotional, and therefore able to detach him or herself from conventional morality and hence to deceive and manipulate others. In the 1960s, Richard Christie and Florence L. Geis developed a test for measuring a person's level of Machiavellianism (sometimes referred to as the Machiavelli test). Their Mach - IV test, a twenty-statement personality survey, became the standard self-assessment tool of Machiavellianism. People scoring high on the scale (high Machs) tend to endorse statements such as, "Never tell anyone the real reason you did something unless it is useful to do so," (No. 1) but not ones like, "Most people are basically good and kind" (No. 4), "There is no excuse for lying to someone else," (No. 7) or "Most people who get ahead in the world lead clean, moral lives" (No. 11). Using their scale, Christie and Geis conducted multiple experimental tests that showed that the interpersonal strategies and behavior of "High Machs" and "Low Machs" differ. Their basic results have been widely replicated. Measured on the Mach - IV scale, males are, on average, slightly more Machiavellian than females. Bipolar Disorder '' Bipolar disorder, also known as manic depression, is a mental disorder that causes periods of depression and periods of elevated mood. The elevated mood is significant and is known as mania or hypomania, depending on its severity, or whether symptoms of psychosis are present. During mania, an individual behaves or feels abnormally energetic, happy, or irritable. Individuals often make poorly thought out decisions with little regard to the consequences. The need for sleep is usually reduced during manic phases. During periods of depression, there may be crying, a negative outlook on life, and poor eye contact with others. The risk of suicide among those with the illness is high at greater than 6 percent over 20 years, while self-harm occurs in 30–40 percent. Other mental health issues such as anxiety disorders and substance use disorder are commonly associated. ''Brief Psychotic Disorder Brief psychotic disorder is a period of psychosis whose duration is generally shorter, not always non-recurring, but can be and not caused by another condition. The disorder is characterized by a sudden onset of psychotic symptoms, which may include delusions, hallucinations, disorganized speech or behavior, or catatonic behavior. The symptoms must not be caused by schizophrenia, schizoaffective disorder, delusional disorder or mania in bipolar disorder. They must also not be caused by a drug (such as amphetamines) or medical condition (such as a brain tumor). The term bouffée délirante describes an acute nonaffective and nonschizophrenic psychotic disorder, which is largely similar to DSM-III-R and DSM-IV brief psychotic and schizophreniform disorders. Anti-Villain proposal History Childhood Life at Wheelahr planet Saved from Death Moving the Plan forward Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Saga AA Sith-Hades Saga Hell-Leohart Saga LOTM: A Draw of Kings Abilities and Skills Black Arts and Physical Prowess Curses Occular Ability Natural Abilities Power Level CIS Status''